User talk:Madax the Shadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Matter Block page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rapture68 (Talk) 18:43, June 7, 2012 Thanks! Thanks for writing that on my adoption request. It really helps them understand how all the admins have abandoned this wiki. The first page I delete if I become admin will be that especially vulgar page that is at the top of the most edited list. Right now, I am taking a break from the Tekkit wiki and adding to the Technic Pack wiki. Their candidates for deletion page contains only 5 pages in comparison to our 125. I have the same username on the Technic Pack wiki if you wish to join it as well. Once again, thanks for the help! Technic Pack Wiki Yes, the singleplayer portion is very similar, containing many of the major mods such as IndustrialCraft, BuildCraft, RedPower, and Equivalent Exchange. It has a couple of mods that Tekkit doesn't, such as ThaumCraft, MystCraft, Steve's Carts, and Mo' Creatures. However, the feel of it is still the same. It's mostly about the four major mods that I mentioned anyways. Good job! Good job on that blaze rod find!JeterNYY (talk) 03:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Signature Colors Yeah, I took one look at the code and didn't understand any of it. Could you make mine like that? Also, could you make it so the Rogue part is bolder than the rest, like with yours? I was gonna pick red, but you've already got that. Maybe red should mean admin? Or at least major editor? So you, me, Watson, Jeter, and Jguy could all have a red or blue or whatever color signature. MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Hi friend. In your Preferences menu, you can set your signature and use any wiki markup you want in that box. For example, my signature is JguyTalk Which makes: JguyTalk : Make sure you select the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox or it will just show up as code. You should be able to use Some text in red or some text in bold to change some text to red or make it bold. Or you can do both red and bold by doing Or you can do both red and bold : Hope this helps. JguyTalk 19:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: For some reason I can't find the preferences page. Lol wheres the link to it? MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I since changed my signature to: [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk . I would recommend against the use of regular red text unless it's italics or bold, as implies a link which doesn't exist. To find preferences: Hover your mouse over your username on the top right of the page and you'll see 'My Preferences', Or you -should- be able to find it here: [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 19:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh I found it. Editing now! MinecraftRogue (talk) 19:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it. Don't know how. Can someone just give me the code to put in so I can have a red signature? MinecraftRogue (talk) 20:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear Reactor Nice! We need to set that up on our server! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 02:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Templates We really need some navigation templates for the mods on here, sort of like the ones the Technic Pack wiki has. We need to organize our catefogories first though. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 05:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sphax PureBD Craft? Hey, The Exterminator. Many of the pictures for several items are taken with the Shax Pure BDCraft texture pack. Is this misleading? Do you think these should be replaced with the Default texture pack versions? Regards -UberToastedUberToasted (talk) 07:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have noticed this since I joined the wiki. Because Sphax is the most popular texture pack for Tekkit, many of our pictures are with the texture pack. We should replace them with default texture pack versions. MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 13:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll get onto it. I did think this was misleading but I thought I would check with yous before replacing these pictures. UberToasted (talk) 04:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Your talk pages Guys: Please in the future reply and comment on the topic at hand on the talk page it was started on! It is very difficult to follow discussions if you have conversations on two (or sometimes three) different talk pages! Thank you. :< [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 21:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The big red letters on your talk sent me back here... :Anyways, sorry for not doing the "Re:SUBJECT" thing this one time, as I had additional information to add. The Exterminator Talk • • 21:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, they did. When you need to start a conversation with someone, you start it on their talk page and the discussion keeps going on the same page. You don't break the discussion up into multiple talk pages because that: * Breaks history * Makes it hard to follow * Does not create a string of replies that can be referenced later [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 21:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I post my response on the person's talk page so they receive the message directly and are notified when they receive it, but under the Regarding heading (Re: SUBJECT) so it may be referenced to later. If it makes you feel better, I can post here and on the messanger's talk. :P The Exterminator Talk • • 21:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Keep Forestry Pages or not? Should we keep the forestry pages? What is the chance of forestry returning to tekkit? Also, my signature works, must be my computer, because it looks fine on my iPad. Thanks! MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we are keeping the Forestry pages because they still remain in Tekkit (albeit only in early versions). Since we are aiming to be one of the best Tekkit information resources, we should keep information about anything in Tekkit, past or present. :Also, when deleting pages, redirect pages where you can because those are probably common search items. (#REDIRECT Target page) The Exterminator Talk • • 02:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What about once versions earlier than 3 are removed, and Forestry is no longer in any version downloadable from the launcher? MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :We'll cross those bridges when we get there. Until then, we'll provide all the information we can. The Exterminator Talk • • 02:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Category Pages Idea Hey, I had an idea about a cool thing we could do on category pages such as Industrial Craft 2 and BuildCraft. If you take a look at the Nuclear Reactor page, at the bottom, there is a template that is similar to the crafting table template, but displays an entire 6 chambered nuclear reactor. I was thinking, we could do this on category pages, but with a double chest. For example, on the Industrial Craft 2 category page, we could have a double chest with items such as a Macerator, RE Battery, Generator, and BatBox, you know, the most needed and most viewed pages. We could probably use the code from the nuclear reactor template, considering it has the exact same amount of slots. We would also need to make the edges rounded, instead of square like the one on the nuclear reactor page. What do you think about this? It was just a crazy idea that sprung in my head after looking at that template, so I won't be offended if everyone else thinks its a bad idea. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 19:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete tereformer page please put it back RE: Block Now that you brought it up, your probably right. Just trying to crack down on things. Thanks for bring it up! I'll fix it. JeterNYY (talk) 20:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Exterminator, I apologize. No matter what Dynasty says, we still greatly need your help here at the wiki. He has brought us apart, and he was being very insulting to you. He faces a potential ban from the wiki and its chat page. You and I may disagree about some things, but those can be discussed at a later date. You are still one of the best editors on this wiki, with more experience than any of us. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 22:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying Hi. This is my first wiki. Is there a protocol for verifying information presented? About the chat... Hey Exterminator. I know I was a complete jerk on the chat, and I'm sorry. I was acting like I was the head admin, and that is definitely not the case. We are all equal, and I am only bureaucrat because the staff made me. I should not have acted the way I did, and it won't happen again. Dynasty has made a new blog, calling for the complete removal of my admin and bureaucrat status. I know that you are still mad at me, but take a close look. In the second paragraph, he says: "I do not, sadly, feel that any of the staff are up to par.", and then going into more detail about each of the admins, including you. I will choose another bureaucrat as soon as we can all get in the same chat room and discuss it, whether it be the wiki chat or the IRC. I am not asking for your vote. That is still your decision to make, and it will always be. But I do ask that you please read the section about the admins closely, and consider your previous experiences with Dynasty and what you think about him before voting. Your fellow admin, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 02:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC)